querido diario
by Melyssi
Summary: hinata encuentra su antiguo diario y decide revisarlo ¿que encontrara? ¿sera todo como se lo imaginaba? u.u soy pesima con los summarys
1. Chapter 1

**konishiwa!!**

**aqui les traigo otra de mis historias de romanse!! claroque la protagonista es hina-chan espero les guste**

**las buenas noticias es que NO es one-shot asi que abra mas y ya tengo los proximos 2 capis aunque sera un fic corto **

**bueno ia basta se bla bla bla que lo disfruten**

**declaimer: ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen TT.TT desafortunadamente!**

**QUERIDO DIARIO**

**CAPITULO 1**

La joven hyuga estaba en el ático de su casa acomodando algunas cajas de pronto al cargar una esta se desfondo dejando caer al piso diferentes cosas que reconoció de su juventud llamando en especial su atención un pequeño cuaderno morado

Sonrió nostálgicamente al ver el pequeño cuaderno que estaba a sus pies dejo la caja de lado e inclinándose hasta sentarse en la posición de flor de loto tomo entre sus manos el pequeño libro lo miro atentamente y vio que en la esquina inferior derecha y con bolígrafo negro decía _"My Black Shooting Star"_ y en el lado izquierdo había una pequeña estrella negra.

Lo abrió y comenzó a leer:

"_hay fue el examen de la academia ¡pase!...pero el no, estaba sentado en el columpio tan triste, me gustaría poder hablar con el pero... me resulta casi imposible no dejo de tartamudear, me pongo muy nerviosa._

_Mañana nos asignaran en equipo...será nuestro ultimo día en la academia espero verlo de nuevo..."_

Sonrió...recordaba perfectamente haber escrito eso; también ese día solo se había quedado observando al chico que tanto quería mientras los demás lo criticaban dio la vuelta a la hoja y comenzó a leer nuevamente

"_mi equipo es el numero 8 estoy con shino y kiba y adivina que... el esta en el equipo 7, no se como lo hizo pero ¡paso! Y…paso algo realmente divertido no se exactamente como paso pero resulta que naruto- kun y sasuke ¡se besaron! ... las caras que hicieron eran para morirse de risa; naruto se puso a escupir mientras hacia cara de asco mientras que sasuke se limito a ponerse realmente rojo, aun mas que yo... bueno me voy a dormir mañana debo juntarme con mi equipo ¡sayonara!"_

Hinata rió ante lo leído…no se reconocía a ella misma aunque la timidez se le había ido quitando gradualmente a través de los años ese pequeño cuaderno era su único escape era donde se podía desahogar; después de todo no había tenido un amigo cercano fuera de sus compañeros de equipo.

Tomo su antiguo diario y lo puso a un lado y siguió con su labor de limpiar el ático, termino de recoger todas las cosas que habían caído de la caja y lo coloco en otra terminando así el trabajo.

Recogió el diario y se dirigió a la planta baja de la casa se sirvió un poco de te y se dispuso a seguir leyendo cosa que no fue posible puesto que un pequeño niño que era su viva imagen con el cabello negro con algunos reflejos azulados y esos ojos blancos que lo convertían en un privilegiado mas portador del byakugan.

--mami ¿que lees?—dijo el niño de aproximadamente 5 años

--mami esta leyendo su antiguo diario—dijo hinata cerrando el diario y haciéndole cosquillas al niño –pero tu padre esta por llegar así que es hora de hacer la cena ¿me ayudas?

--¡si! ¿Que vamos a hacer?

--mmm... no tengo ni la mas minima idea ya veremos-lebantadose y tomando al pequeño de la mano para dirigirse a la cosina

Prepararon una deliciosa cena comieron y hinata le dio un baño al pequeño hiashi (llamado así en honor al padre de hinata) para después llevarlo a dormir. El niño quedo profundamente dormido mientras su madre le leía un libro, hinata se levanto, camino hasta la puerta y se recargo en el marco mirando a su hijo una leve sonrisa se poso en su rostro será feliz…era realmente feliz

Se quedo mirando a su hijo hasta que recordó el cuaderno morado que había dejado en la sala, bajó lo tomo y se fue a su alcoba; su esposo ya estaba ahí profundamente dormido

Puso su diario en el buró de su cama apago la lámpara y se acomodo en la cama cayendo a los brazos de Morfeo pensando aun en el pequeño cuaderno

Ya tendría tiempo de leerlo después…

**CONTINUARA…**

**espero les aya gustado y si quieren mas fic manden review no siguiente cap hasta que llegue por lo menos a 5 reviews!!**

**sayonara!!**


	2. Chapter 2

autora:konishiwa!! como han estado? espero bien jeje gracias por leer aqui les voy a dejar el segundo capitulo de esta historia asi que...(es interrupida)

hinata: quien diablos te crees tu que eres?! como se te ocurre publikar mi diario

autora: jeje hinata! que sorpresa no te esperabacon ojos de terror

hinata: y que crees que te iba a dejar hacer esto? pues no se acerca peligrosamente e la autora

autora:evadiendo agilmente a la hyuga jeje bueno en lo que yo resielvo esto...a por cierto "los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen y bla bla bla" gracias por leer

Capitulo dos:

El sol comenzaba a salir iluminando lentamente la casa de la chica hyuga, los rayos entraban por la ventana dando de lleno en su rostro, abrió los ojos perezosamente y se dio vuelta en su lugar; el lugar de su esposo estaba vació, ella ya lo sabia: el le había dicho que tenia una misión, le había dado un beso antes de irse y un "te amo" fue todo lo que escucho antes de que el se fuera.

Perezosamente se levanto de la cama y comenzó a andar a paso tranquilo hasta llegar al cuarto de baño: tomo su ya usual ducha y se vistió, salio de su cuarto rumbo al de su pequeño hijo

-buenos días-hinata acercándose a la cama del pequeño que la vio con los ojos entreabiertos

-hola mamá – con un tono casi inaudible y adormilado-¿y papá?

-el tuvo que salir en una misión cariño, pero no te preocupes regresara en unos días

-esta bien…

-hiashi recuerda que hoy pasaras el día con tu tía hanabi y tus primos

-si, mejor comienzo a arreglarme, ¿a que hora vendrán?

-mmm… como en 30 minutos

-ahhh… mejor me apuro-hinata sonrió al ver la rapidez y apuro con la que si hijo hacia todo

Después de que hanabi se llevo al pequeño, hinata se dispuso a preparar todo para una pequeña reunión que ya era como una tradición: una vez por semana se juntaban: sakura, ino, tenten, temari y ella para hablar de… ¡todo! Excepto sus esposos era algo así como un "escape"

Hinata limpio todo: lavo la ropa, los trastes, barrio y lavo el piso, las ventanas, tendió las camas, limpio el baño, plancho la ropa y preparo la comida y el te; después de terminar con todas las labores del hogar (n/a: que aceptemos son muchas) sonrió satisfecha y aun le quedaban 30 minutos antes de que las chicas llegaran

Subió a su habitación tomó el cuaderno que había ansiado tener entre sus manos desde que se levanto pero ella tenia que tener su casa en estado perfecto antes que nada después de todo su esposo no ayudaba en mucho que digamos bueno de hecho se la pasaba jugando con hiashi y destruya todo.

Una vez con el pequeño libro entre sus manos bajó a la sala, se sentó cómodamente y abrió el cuaderno donde lo había dejado la última vez, reconoció su propia letra nuevamente, pero, no siguió ahí salto algunas páginas y comenzó a leer:

"_llegue a los combates preliminares la verdad que los exámenes chuning (_n/a: si me equivoco me corrigen por favor_) son muy difíciles pasamos las primeras 2 fases bien, la verdad kiva y shino son muy buenos, pero en los combates: shino ganó y kiva perdió, pro no debe avergonzarse mucho menos si pierde contra alguien como el... ¡si! Naruto-kun gano su combate , fue una batalla muy reñida y al final gano naruto-kun y yo, bueno yo... perdí contra..."_- hinata noto que en hoja había un pequeño lunar en el que la tinta estaba borrosa y el papel se veía mas desgastado que el demás obviamente había derramado una lagrima mientras escribía-_"neji-oniisan, el es mucho mejor que yo sin embargo no siento que mi pelea haya sido en vano... durante el combate naruto-kun me dio ánimos, cuando estaba apunto de rendirme el me hablo, en ese momento sentí como mi cuerpo se llenaba de fuerzas nuevamente, pero eso no fue suficiente igualmente perdí..."_-la chica de orbes incoloros no pudo terminar de leer por que tocaron la puerta

-konishiwa-saludo hinata

-konishiwa hinata-chan-contestaron las chicas al unísono

-pasen ya esta todo listo, pasen ya llevo todo a la sala- las chicas entraron y la anfitriona fue a la cocina, cuando regresaba sus ojos se abrieron de golpe ante la imagen de sakura extendiendo la mano para tomar su antiguo diario

-¿que será esto?-sakura estaba a punto de tomarlo cuando hinata (por arte de magia XD) ya lo tenia en sus manos-¿Qué es eso hinata-chan?

-¿esto?...hum…nada-tomando sus mejillas un color carmesí que ya raramente se notaba en ella-nada

-aja- dijo temari con un tono de eseptisismo en su voz

-si… etto… es solo un cuaderno de cuando era mas joven-guardándolo en un cajón con catorce mil candados

-esta bien hinata ya no te molestaremos con eso- dijo ino con los dedos cruzados tras su espalda

-por cierto-intervino tenten por ves primera-¿como esta el pequeño hiashi?

-bien hoy va a pasar el día con hanabi…asomo que también la pequeña mako-chan

-si neji dijo que seria buena idea y…- fue interrumpida

-ya saben que no debemos hablar de ellos por eso nos juntamos

-cierto sakura lo siento-se disculpa tenten

Después de esto la tarde paso casi tranquilamente dado a que las chicas trataron en vano de ver el cuaderno que hinata guardaba tan recelosa claro que tantos años de entrenamiento no le habían pasado en vano y menos con su byakugan, y así con su intento fallido se retiraron

Hinata se disponía a leer nuevamente y en eso llegaron hanabi y hiashi que estaban hechos un desastre (por kami-sama ¿Qué no la dejarían leer en paz?)

Las hermanas hyuga conversaron un rato antes de despedirse; hinata baño a hiashi y lo llevo a la cama repitiendo la rutina de todas las noches

Estaba exhausta volvió a colocar el diario en su buró y se dispuso a dormir

CONTINUARA….


	3. Chapter 3

konishiwa!! aqui les traigo otro cap de esta historia se que e tarde pero es que la verdad no habia transcrito la historia a la comp y me daba un poco de flojera sin contar ese pequeño detalle de la escuela jeje pues les dejo esto aunque aya quienes se opongan a un lado se ve hinata amarrada fuertemente y amordazada disfruten

diclaimer: naruto no me pertenece bla,bla,bla no tengo fines de lucro bla,bla,bla

ok? a leer!!

_**QUERIDO DIARIO**_

_**CAP 3**_

"_¡Me dijo que le gustan las personas como yo!...me encontré con naruto-kun cuando se dirigía a la batalla final y me dijo que le gustan las personas como yo…"_

Hinata recordaba perfectamente ese momento el momento en que naruto le había dicho eso, en ese momento ella estaba extasiada aunque no se notara; una leve sonrisa de satisfacción surco su rostro y siguió leyendo

"_la batalla de naruto es contra nejinii-san espero le valla bien, bueno me voy tengo que animar a naruto-kun"_

Hinata dio la vuelta a la hija y continúo leyendo

"_¡¡gano!!...naruto gano la pelea contra neji… si así es, le gano fue una gran batalla, no importa cuantas veces lo derribara el se levantaba de nuevo…claro que no vi como gano por que me desmaye durante el combate pero se que fue grandioso…solo que ahora naruto-kun, sakura-san y shikamaru están en una misión…"_

Cerró el cuaderno, el sol estaba saliendo ya y ella tenía que hacerse cargo de la casa sin embargo no tenia ni la más mínima intención de levantarse; era sábado así que decidió no hacer nada tomo una ducha y también ducho a hiashi y salieron rumbo al parque

-ohayo! Lee-kun

-ohayo hinata-san-dijo lee y se agacho un poco para quedar a la altura del pequeño-hiashi

-ohayo lee…donde esta kari-chan?-pregunto hiashi

-esta por aya jugando con su ototo-san

-oka-san estaré jugando con ellos

-esta bien yo estaré platicando con lee-kun

El pequeño corrió hacia una pequeñina niña de cabello negro largo recogido en media coleta con un mechón cubriendo parcialmente uno de sus ojos…la viva imagen de ino yamanaka que jugaba con un niño rubio algo flacucho igual a lee pero con los ojos de ino (gracias a kami-sama)

-y como esta ino?

-bien… esta dando clase en la academia al parecer algunos niños necesitan estar ahí hasta los sábados

-Hm... Y tu… ¿por que no estas con tu equipo??

-regresamos ayer de una misión y nos dieron el día libre además… hasta la llama de la juventud necesita descansar-con su ya clásica pose y las flamas en los ojos

-jeje… si -U

Siguieron platicando por un largo rato hasta que hiashi llego junto a su madre y frotándose el ojo con su manita en signo de cansancio le dijo

-mama… tengo sueño

-esta bien ya nos vamos… hasta luego lee-kun

-Hasta luego hinata-san, hiashi

-¡sayonara lee!-dijo el peque despidiéndose con la mano

Llegaron a casa y hinata preparo un poco de ramen (n/a: casero no crean que es como naru!) y después de comer hiashi tomo una siesta

Hinata tomo el diario nuevamente y lo abrí más o menos a la mitad y comenzó a leer (n/a: aquí es donde empiezo a inventar por que aun no término de ver la serie completa por favor ¡ténganme paciencia!)

"_sasuke-kun por fin regreso a la aldea...nunca había visto tan feliz a naruto, se ve tan lindo con esa sonrisa zorruna que le sienta tan bien"_

Después de esto último había un rayón como si le hubieran asustado provocando un movimiento involuntario en su mano haciéndole rayar la página

_**FLASH BACK**_

**Hinata estaba sentada bajo la sombra de su árbol favorito, si, aquel desde el cual se podía ver perfectamente el campo de entrenamiento numero 3** (n/así me equivoco me corrigen) **en el que el equipo numero 7 solía entrenar**

**La chica de orbes incoloros saco de su porta shurikens un pequeño cuaderno el cual ya no describiré por que seguro ya saben como es y también su ya fiel lapicero que la acompañaban a todas partes; abrió le cuaderno y en la pasta se alcanzaban a ver algunas líneas de su canción favorita **(n/a: repito síganme la corriente) **fall to pieces**

"_**and i dont wanna fall to pieces**_

_**I just wanna sit and stare at you**_

_**and i don´t wanna talk about it**__**..."**_

**dio la vuelta a las hojas hasta encontrar una en blanco y si bien había escrito algunas tres líneas cuando de entre las ramas del árbol cayo algo con un chándal naranja provocando que la chica dejara un rayón donde previamente había estado escribiendo; guardo rápidamente el cuaderno y el lapicero en su porta shurikens**

**-hola hinata-chan ¿Qué haces?-pregunto el portador del kyuubi con su ya conocida sonrisa**

**-na…naruto-kun… ¿Qué hacías ahí arriba?**

**-tomaba una siesta… después de todo es mi árbol favorito**

**Eran algunas simples palabras pero "era su árbol favorito" igual que ella**

**-hinata-chan… ¿que es eso que guardaste? **

**-etto…nada… yo me tengo que ir –y salio corriendo en dirección a su casa dejando a un despistado naruto tras de si**

**Después de que ella saliera corriendo salio el tras ella y al alcanzarla la abrazo fuertemente por la espala acto que sorprendió a hinata dándose loa vuelta provocando que sus labios se juntaran en un tierno beso que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar**

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Ese había sido su primer beso y lo recordaba con nostalgia… cerro el cuaderno continuaría con la lectura luego…

**Continuara….**

**espero les aya gustado prometo no tardar tanto para actualizarlo y si quieren dejen review los leo luego**

**sayo!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_este es el "ultimo" capitulo pues ya tengo el epilogo pero no se si publicarlo aunque hay amigas que me insisten en que lo aga ar lo que los lectores de este fic me pidan, disfrute mucho escribiendolo espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi _**

**_ya saben ni naruto ni sus persajes me pertenecen(ya quisiera yo)_**

**_advertencia!!:aqui esta mi primer intento de lemmon asi que si no les gusta nada les cuesta darle click en la flecha de retroseso _**

**_ahora si...a leer!!_**

QUERIDO DIARIO

CAP 4

Estaba por terminar de leer su diario ya estaba en la ultima tecera parte de el libro y no podida creer lo que habia escrito ¡¿Cómo se le habia ocurrido escribir eso?! ¡y en un diario! Y que si alguien lo leia?...su mundo se destrosaria, debio haber quemado esa cosa en cuanto escrivio eso ultimo.

Los colores se le subían al rostro conforme ella seguía la lectura:¡¿Cómo pudo?!... ni siquiera recordaba haberlo escrito, claro que recordaba haberlo hecho pero…¿escribirlo? Y si su padre alguna vez lo leía? O su hermana? O neji?!...no eso no era posible si su oni-san lo hubiera leído "el" ya estaría muerto y neji en la prisión de konoha

Bajo su mirada nuevamente al cuaderno para releerlo escrito:

"_hoy fue mi primera vez, fue tan lindo que casi no puedo creerlo… el cuarto estaba decorado con algunas velas y aunque no podía ver sus ojos tan hermosos, los sentía, al igual que sus manos que recorrían mi piel parando solamente para llevarlas nuevamente a mi rostro…paso su mano derecha sobre mi mejilla y dándome un_

_dulce beso __**"estas segura?" **__pregunto nuevamente __**"no quiero forzarte a nada"**__ su dulce voz era todo lo que necesitaba __**"hai"**__ respondí un poco temerosa_

_Caminamos hacia la cama, entre besos y carisias no se en que momento nuestra ropa quedo decorando e piso de si habitación, caímos en su aclocada cama y el comenzó a descender sus besos hasta lega a mí cuello yo solo atine a pasar mis manos por su hermoso cabello; sus manos recorrieron mi piel hasta llegar a mi pecho, los cuales acaricio cariñosamente haciéndome soltar pequeños gemidos de placer que al parecer lo incitaban a seguir por que después de eso los recorrió con sus labios provocando que pequeños jadeos rotaran de mis labios._

_Yo ya no podía mas, lo necesitaba, sin embargo el estaba mas dudoso que yo, volvió a preguntar si estaba segura y yo respondí afirmativamente otra vez_

_Podía sentir como su "hombría" se hacia presente;__se pocisiono sobre mi y yo le permití la entrada, entro en mi lentamente, provocando un leve dolor que manifesté en un casi inaudible quejido que el percibió y se preocupo… se quedo dentro de mi dándome tiempo para que me acostumbrara a el, comencé a moverme para darle a entender que estaba lista, el entendió, comenzó a salir y entra lentamente al tiempo que el dolor se convertía lentamente en placer, las envestidas comenzaban a se cada vez mas rápidas haciéndonos gemir a ambos, claro que, se hubiera escuchado mas si sus labios no hubieran estado sobre los míos._

_Los espasmos de placer se hacían cada vez mas cercanos sabia que estaba a punto de legar y después de algunas embestidas mas los dos llegamos al clímax gritando el nombre del otro__** "te amo hinata-chan"**__ le escuche decir __**"yo también te amo"**__ fue mi _

_Respuesta mientras le daba otro beso y me acomodaba entre sus brazos para dormir"_

Ya no solo era rubor si no también un pequeño hilo de sangre que resbalaba desde su nariz al recordar lo que leía

¡¿Cómo pudo haber escrito eso?! No lo creía, no debió eso era claro pero aun así como s le había ocurrido

Dio la vuelta a la página y las demás estaban en blanco, obviamente no había tenido mucho tiempo para escribir después de eso

Tomo un lapicero que estaba cerca y en la siguiente hoja escribió:

"_dedicado a: para mi único amor que paciente me espero… te amo"_

Cerro el cuaderno nuevamente pero no lo guardo, no, se le quedo viendo perdida en sus pensamientos

.

Algún ruido la saco de sus pensamientos: parado en el marco de la puerta estaba "el" aquel que tanto amaba que por las noches soñaba y por el dia añoraba a su lado

-como te fue en la misión?

-bien aunque estoy un poco cansado

-quieres algo de comer, tengo algo de ramen

-claro, me encanta el ramen

Hinata se encamino hacia la cocina y se dispuso a calentar la comida cuando unos brazos la apretaron fuertemente por la espalda. Hinata volteo haciendo que sus labios rozaran en u beso y al terminar el contacto:

-te amo hinata-chan

-y yo a ti sasuke-kun-dijo al tiempo que le daba otro tierno beso

**FIN**

**si quieren que publuke el epilogo solo diganlo ok? **

**los leeo en mi siguiente historia!**

**sayo!**


End file.
